The Unexpected
by Cinderelee
Summary: Olivia is a senior in high school getting over the death of her brother, but everything changes in one night and... Well i'l let you find out what happens for yourself...


**Author's Note**

**Hello Fanfiction and all that inhabit it, This is Cinderlee and this is my first fanfiction, so expect this story to get better as it progresses. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; I Do not own **_**The Hobbit**_ **or its plot and characters all right go to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Warning, There is Gore in this story please dont read if you have little tolerance to gore, ye have been warned.**

My name is Olivia Mary Valdenox, a rather ordinary name in my opinion but whatever, we both know that its not my name that you're here for. Atleast I hope not, for this is the story of my adventure, and im glad to say that this is far from my last adventure. But its possibly my most… _Rewarding _adventures of my lifetime and possibly the most dangerous adventure. But before you continue you must understand, once you read this you will _never_ be the same, as soon as you have finished reading this, once you know… Well I guess you'll have to find out what will happen. For my time is over, death is calling me…

I walk up to the black coffin this was my brothers coffin, my only sibling. 'So long Patrick, and goodnight' I bitterly think to myself I close the coffin lid unable to bear his pale face and lifeless hands. Cancer, his cancer was classified as terminal 4 months ago, he was diagnosed with cancer two years ago my brother tried to keep his chin up but i saw it in his eyes… He was scared, i'd rather not talk about it anymore.

I turn around facing the crowd of friends and family, a sea of black, everyone was looking down mourning. "My brother, Patrick… He was… Is, the dew on the grass, hes the bounce in my step. He was always the first to try and last to give up on anything, he was funny and smart, he was my hero, hes who I aspire to be, just and caring. I can honestly say he _wasn't _brave, no I should think not he did however have courage, you see bravery is the absence of fear, courage is when you're afraid, but you try anyway. That is who my brother was, and ill never forget him." I spoke quietly, my voice getting louder and more confident over the speech I made.

"Olivia" my mom whispers, I turn to look at my mom but I can't see her, my eyes glazed over in grief. "Olivia, we need to go home, it's late." I stand up but not trusting my own legs, how - how am I supposed to move on when Patrick was my only sibling, my only friend. "You're not, don't move on, infact I want you to always remember him." my mom urges. I sigh and get up, I look up and im greeted by the gentle light of the moon, as the world around me dimness, sleep beckoning me into it gentle care.

I feel a certain feeling washing over me, almost as if I was falling, I didn't care until I was hastily ripped from sleeps grasp, I hit the floor, _I've never fell off my bed before, I wonder what happened_ I think until I gaze upwards and see my brother's bed except his covers were ruffled and I was in his room, mom must have put me in his bed. I smile, glad that I slept in his bed. "Olivia, come on, you need to get ready for school, you need to socialize with people your age!" my mom yelled from downstairs, i'm not ready to go back but… My mom needs time alone to come to term with my brothers… Death. "Coming!" I reply after a pregnant pause.

"I'm making pancakes for your breakfast, your lunch is packed." my mom told me serving me 2 pancakes, I thank her and eat, these were my brothers favorite pancakes but… They're my favorite now.

I run outside after I pull a jacket on, not caring what I look like and stop at the bus stop, all too soon I hear a rumbling noise that can only belong to a school bus, or a yellow tin can as my brother liked to call them. _Stop! Stop thinking about him, you'll only make it worse! _I yell at myself. The bus pulls up to my stop now and the doors open slowly creaking like bars of a dungeon, I slowly step up, the doors sealing behind me leaving me trapped on the bus. I look out at the rows of the seats, dozens of students staring at me with pity. I sit near the front alone, deep in thought "I kid im sorry 'about your brother but please, get off the bus." The bus driver said a really nice lady but rather blunt. Hopeing to avoid any conversation I scuttle out of the bus and into the school, _Out of the fire, and into the frying pan. _I think, chuckling at my own joke. my brother was a huge tolkien fan, only second to myself, we would always talk about middle earth for hours, I miss him so much…

I shove the front doors to the school making them burst open, a cold gust of wind runs through my hair making me involuntary shiver. The clicking of my shoes echoing down the tiled corridor, with every step I take I hear past conversations i've had with my brother. I remember all the times we've gotten in trouble for doing stupidly exciting stunts. _Stop thinking about him. _ _Stop thinking about him. _I tell myself I feel as if i've gone insane with grief, I cram such thought deep inside my subconscious, focusing on each step I take.

I arrive at the oak door that is the office unready for the inevitable conversation that will follow. I breathe in and push the door open "Olivia? Oh my, Margret its Olivia! Shes back" the principal says "Whos back cathy?" Margret the vice principal yells back "Olivia is here come quickly… And get her shedurale." Cathy replies. "Oh Olivia I'm so sorry for your brother he was such a promising young lad, we all have mourned for his untimely death." The principle states pulling me into a hug. I wince at the strength of the bear hug, but more so at her choice of words. _Death…_ The words ring in my ears. "Olivia! Oh my goodness honey! How are you?" Margaret says "Im f-" I try to say but i'm cut off by an irritated principal, "Margaret! Of course shes not okay! Her brother **died** for petes sake, just give her her schedule and let her take her leave, she obviously isn't enjoying our company anyway…" She states trailing off towards the end of her statement. "Oh no Mrs. C I'm really enjoying the company, lately ive only been able to talk to my mom, im just happy to be back in school." I state trying not to hurt the wrinkly woman's feeling. "Oh such a dear, here you go off with you, you only have one class left now and you mustn't miss it, I have a feeling it is going to be very special." Margaret says showing me out of the room, I grab the schedule and leave the room, exhaling as I leave.

Room 202, thats right next to the gym and multipurpose room I recall from my previous time here. I arrive at the bright yellow door and cringe as I see a banner inside the room, a celebration is the last thing I need, maybe if I just ditch… No, my mom doesn't need to deal with another problem, I sigh and tuck my bright red hair behind my ears, preparing for the hell that I know is inside that classroom.

"Welcome back!" my fellow seniors say simultaneously, everyone gravitates towards me like moths to light, everyone starts talking to me all at the same time. "Shazara!" I yell irritated by all the commotion, nobody exactly understood what I said, but they got the meaning of it, 'Shut Up' Shazara is the dwarvish language Khuzdul in Middle earth, i'm a middle earth fanatic, mainly being, The Hobbit. I decided to learn all the languages of middle earth with my brother, we also learned to wrestle and fight with weapons like swords and axes, sometimes we would pretend that we were in the great adventures of middle earth fighting for what was good. _Stop thinking of him._ I scolded myself, I still have to deal with this crowd, which is still silent.

"Sorry, just stop crowding me, its getting really annoying and I don't want your sympathy." I hastily state hoping to avoid further questioning. I look over to a teacher hoping for help. "Olivia is right children go back to your classes while I help Olivia with everything we learned." An old lady named Mrs. Tregea chastised the children. All the students burst out of the small room glad to be able to leave the mildly awkward scene. "Now Miss Olivia, lets start with math, as you already know a triangle's angles always adds up to…"

RING! Finally its over, this last class was brutal "Olivia you can go have a good day, don't do anything stupid." Mrs. Tregea says "If I wanted to do something stupid I would have already done it." I sass as i leave the classroom and out the yellow doors backpack in hands, people stare at me as I walk past, the occasional im sorry for your loss but I just brush them off by saying I don't want your pity.

I boarded the yellow tin can and grab a seat near the front, hoping to be able to ride alone, thankfully I am left alone in my seat, I look out the window and sigh as we reach my seat, i'm out the bus door before it even stops. I open the door and its eerily quiet I walk towards the kitchen and I hear something coming towards me, I run to my room where I keep my sparring sword, I get in a stance as the scuffling gets closer.

A large dog with blue eyes bursts into my room, I stop mid swing and stare at the big dog, "I knew you were paranoid but I didn't know you would hit a dog Olivia." my mom casually strolling into my room. I drop the sword and stare at the gigantic dog before me it jumps onto me making me fall onto my bed. My face now soaking with kisses from the dog, "You got a dog! Whats his name? How old is he?" I hastily say "Settle down, settle down. I got the dog today and you can name _her_ its a girl and she is five years old." my mom replies "Tauriel, I dub thee Tauriel." I say to the dog it barks back and lays its head on my leg. "Thats a wonderful name." my mom tells me. "Lets go downstairs, can we order pizza?" I ask my mom. "Sure, i'll get some bread sticks too." "Yes!" I yell in victory, Tauriel follows me downstairs. I jump onto the couch and Tauriel follows me and lays down onto my lap. I could get used to this.

"Pizzas here Olivia!" The dog gets up and follows me to the door. I grab the pizza as my mom pays for it, I set it down on the table and look at the cheesy circle, my stomach growls. "Okay lets eat!" my mom says picking a slice of pizza and starts stuffing her mouth.

"Okay Olivia,time for bed." I groan in agreement I walk upstairs in a sleepful bliss ready for the world of sleep to welcome me. I slip into my bed and start to fall asleep… Ring! Ring! The bell rings, who would come to a house at this time I think to myself "Can you help me, i've hurt myself really badly, can you help me?" I hear a masculine voice ask "Hm, sure come in and sit down while I get some things to clean your wound…" my mom trails off. A few minutes later I hear my mom say, "That's weird, the blood isn't coming off…" I hear a thud and and the sickening sound of a blade being plunged into flesh… An eery silence surrounds the house like a prison.

"Come out little girl, I know you're here."I hear a voice say, the breath hitched in my throat. I can hear him whistling, its getting closer. The door slams open and… The head of Tauriel, my dog roles in, followed by my mom. I cry out in outrage and stand up, grabbing my real sword that I keep sharpened, I burst out of the door and he's sitting next to the body of my dog, stroking its fur, a mask of skin covering his face. In a flash hes a my side holding my throat, I scream out loud, In retaliation he just strokes my hair. He brings the knife up to my neck and runs it deeply across my neck. I can see my life flash through my eyes and my life leaving my body, _so this is what its like to die, its not that bad at all._ I close my eyes and die.

After an eternity I feel my eyes open, _Wait, I should be dead…_ I feel pain, but i'm surrounded by lush green grass. "Hello miss, do you need help?" A voice asks " Yes" I answer, well than, Bilbo Baggins at your service." I snort and look up, only to see a person who looks very much like how I imagined Bilbo to look like. But before I can say anything blackness overtakes me.


End file.
